Viaje por el interior de Tsubasa
by rox siniestra
Summary: Tragar algo que no debes puede causar problemas, pero para los demás... un viaje que nadie pensó realizar, con problemas, situaciones incomodas, y una salida traumante para alguna chica,


**Yo: bien les traigo algo nuevo, que salió de explicarle a mi hermana sobre el sistema digestivo**

**Dark: por el titulo, ya me imagino algo bien raro**

**Yo: ni te digo, ya que esta…**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Ginga, Hikaru, Kyoya, Madoka, Ryo, Yu, y Kenta, se encontraban en un laboratorio, y junto a ellos había un submarino. Ginga, Kyoya, Madoka, Yu y Kenta estaban vestidos con un entero de color blanco, mientras que Hikaru y Ryo, usaban sus ropas habituales.

-Papá, esto debe ser un chiste, una broma de mal gusto, pero no me digas que es verdad- le suplicaba Ginga, mientras miraba el submarino.

-Lo lamento Ginga, no sabíamos que Tsubasa se tragaría eso- dijo Ryo, mientras que Hikaru se acercaba a unos controles.

-Bien, Tsubasa mete la pata, y nosotros debemos hacer algo para ver que no muera- dijo Yu, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Chicos, entren en el submarino, cuando estén dentro los encogeré a un tamaño microscópico, luego con el director veremos la manera de lograr que Tsubasa se los trague, cuando estén dentro les daremos las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer y revisar- dijo Hikaru, mientras revisaba que todo en los controles estuviera perfecto.

-Como quieras- dijo Kyoya, mientras entra en el submarino, siendo seguido por Madoka y Ginga.

-Hikaru, si esto nos deja un trauma psicológico, tú pagaras las terapias- dijo Kenta, mientras entraba en el submarino, con Yu detrás de él.

-Y ¿Por qué yo? Que lo pague Tsubasa- se quejaba Hikaru, mientras veía como cerraban la tapa del submarino.

Ryo toma los controles, y logra lanzarle un rayo al submarino, el cual comienza a encogerse rápidamente, hasta el tamaño microscópico.

*~*~*Dentro del micro-submarino*~*~*

-Bueno, veamos, ¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunto Madoka, mientras se acercaba a los controles del interior del submarino.

En la pantalla aparece Hikaru, junto con Ryo.

-Bien chicos, quédense ahí dentro, y sin tocar nada- dijo Hikaru, con una expresión bastante seria y calmada.

-Ahora veremos como hacer para que Tsubasa los trague, les avisaremos una vez que hayan sido tragados- fue lo ultimo que dijo Ryo, antes de que salieran del monitos.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué piensan que nos pasara?- pregunta Yu, quien dirigía una mirada curiosa hacia sus amigos.

-La verdad, no sé que pase Yu, pero esperemos lo mejor- le contesta Kenta, mientras miraba el pequeño.

*~*~*Fuera del micro-submarino*~*~*

Hikaru estaba preparando una tasa de té, mientras que Ryo llevaba, lo más cuidadosamente posible, el micro-submarino a donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Ya esta listo?- le pregunta Ryo, mientras evitaba que se le cayera el micro-submarino de la mano.

-Si, solo, métalos ahí dentro- dijo Hikaru, mientras que Ryo mete el micro-submarino en la tasa de té.

-Bien, solo falta que Tsubasa se lo tome- dijo Ryo, pero no se percato de que detrás de ellos había alguien.

-¿Qué me tome que?- pregunto un chico de cabellos plateados, mientras mirabas las extrañas reacciones del hombre y de la chica.

-Tsu…Tsubasa… bueno un tecito- dijo Hikaru, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime.

-No me caería mal, pero ¿Por qué quieren que tome un té?- pregunta Tsubasa, mirando con curiosidad a ambos.

-Hemos notado que has estado muy tenso, y creo que un té te relajaría bastante- dijo Ryo, mientras le entrega rápidamente la taza de té a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa los mira con extrañes, suspira y se toma el té.

*~*~*De regreso dentro del micro-submarino*~*~*

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- pregunta Ginga, y luego todos comienzan a sentir como se movía el submarino- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta, ahora muy asustado.

-Miren eso- dijo Kyoya, mientras señalaba la ovula.

-Tsubasa nos esta tragando- dijo Kenta, mientras se sujetaba a una de las sillas, que estaban adheridas al suelo.

-¡Esto parece una resbaladilla extrema!- grita Yu, al momento en el que comenzaron a caer, primero por la faringe, y luego por el esófago.

Mientras Yu se divertía con su resbaladilla extrema, Kenta y Madoka se sujetaron fuertemente de una silla, y Kyoya y Ginga no se lograron sujetar de nada y terminaron contra una pared. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron, finalmente al estomago.

-¿Todos todavía tienen todo en su lugar?- pregunta Madoka, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Si…- dijeron Ginga y Kyoya, con un tono de voz que hacia notar que les dolía el cuerpo, por el choque con la pared.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Kenta, mientras, de la forma que podía, se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Repitámoslo!- gritaba Yu, lo más feliz, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES YU!- gritaron todos los demás, por causa del comentario del pequeño rubio.

En ese momento, en la pantalla aparece Hikaru.

-Bien chicos, seguro ya llegaron al estomago, ahora deberán buscar el micro-dispositivo que se trago Tsubasa, si notan que los jugos gástricos lo están disolviendo, déjenlo, pero si no le hacen daño, éntrenlo en el submarino, y salgan- les explico Hikaru, mientras se quedaban viéndola, como queriendo decir "¿Eso debemos hacer?".

-Hikaru, ¿por donde vamos a salir?- pregunta Madoka, y los chicos se quedaron mirándola.

-Bueno, Madoka, no te agradara la salida- dijo Hikaru, un poco nerviosa.

Madoka entiende la indirecta de respuesta de la chica de ojos violetas- ¡NO QUIERO SALIR POR AHÍ!- grito, dejando medio sordo, a Kyoya, quien era la persona que tenia al lado.

-Madoka, no grites, y por favor cálmate- dijo Ginga, intentando tranquilizar a la castaña.

-Buena suerte- dijo Hikaru, antes de salir de la pantalla.

-Bien, será mejor comenzar a buscar ese dispositivo- dijo Kenta, mientras, junto con Yu, miraban por una de las ventanas, para ver si lograban verlo.

Kyoya, por su parte comenzó a manejar el submarino, con la esperanza de encontrar el dispositivo destruyéndose, por cuenta propia, y así irse del interior de Tsubasa, lo antes posible. Ginga había comenzado a ver por otra de las ventanas, mientras que Madoka, estaba junto a Kyoya, para ver que no haga nada que los pudiera matar.

-Oye, Kenchi, ¿Qué son esos?- pregunta Yu, al ver un montón de cosas de color blanco.

-Creo que son malvaviscos- le contesta Kenta, mientras miraba una hilera de malvaviscos de color blanco.

-¿Malvaviscos? ¿Dónde?- pregunta Ginga, con una sonrisa, mientras los pequeños señalan la dirección donde estaban- no sabia que Tsubasa amara las cosas dulces- dijo, mientras veía pasar confites.

-Miren, haya hay restos de muffins artesanales- dijo Kenta, y señala los muffins.

-¿Qué sigue un chocolate gigante?- pregunta Ginga, con sarcasmo, y en eso pasa frente a ellos, unas barras de chocolate en rama.

-Tsubasa debe tener el azúcar por las nubes- dijo Yu, y Kenta y Ginga asienten.

-Se pueden concentrar en buscar en dispositivo- dijo Kyoya, quien cambia el curso de su mirada, y la dirige a ellos tres.

-¡Kyoya cuidado!- grito Madoka, mientras veía que estaban por chocar con un objeto extraño.

Kyoya, rápidamente regresa su mirada hacia adelante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y terminaron chocando con ese objeto.

-Bien hecho Tatekyo- dijo Yu, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Yu no me culpes, ustedes no se estaban concentrando- se defiende Kyoya, lanzándole a Yu, una de sus miradas atemorizantes.

-Pero no debiste quitar la mirada del camino- se quejo Kenta, mientras se ponía de pie, con ayuda de Ginga.

-A todo esto ¿Con que chocamos?- pregunta Madoka, mientras miraba el objeto.

-No lo sé- dijo Kyoya, y mira el objeto.

-Eso debe ser el dispositivo- dijo Kenta, con asombro.

-Y esta roto, eso quiere decir que…- comenzó a decir Yu, pero fue interrumpido.

-Vinimos por nada- término de decir Kyoya, y sintieron como algo los llevaba a otro sitio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ginga, quien al igual que Madoka, estaba asustado.

-Creo que es hora de salir de Tsubasa- dijo Yu, y luego se ríe un poco.

-Chicos, yo no pienso ver nada- dijo Madoka, quien posa ambas manos sobre su ojos, para no ver nada.

El submarino paso primero por el intestino delgado, luego llegaron al intestino grueso, y finalmente, salieron del interior de Tsubasa, pero chocaron con algo, algo que no se esperaban.

-Ahora ¿Con que chocamos?- pregunta Ginga, mientras se levantaba de la caída.

-Chocamos con… ¿¡UN ARBOL!?- grito Madoka, mientras veía el árbol.

-Tsubasa… rego un arbolito- dijo Yu, en un tomo burlón.

-¡LLAMEN A RYO Y A HIKARU, QUIERO VOLVER A MI TAMAÑO, Y ALGUIEN ME PAGARA EL PSICOLOGO!- grito Madoka, quien se encontraba traumada.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Kyoya, mientras veía parte de submarino destruido.

-¿Cuál es?- le preguntan los demás.

-El comunicador esta destruido- les contesto, y todos entraron en pánico.

-Lo reparare- dijo Madoka, mientras reparaba el comunicador.

Los minutos pasaron, Madoka ya había reparado el comunicador, y los fueron a buscar, luego los llevan al laboratorio y los regresan a su tamaño normal.

-Esto es una experiencia, que no quiero recordar- dijo Ginga, para luego suspirar.

-Por primera vez, opino igual que tú- dijo Kyoya, mientras fruncía el seño.

-No volveré a ser la misma- dijo Madoka, quien aun seguía traumada.

-No fue tan malo- dijeron Kenta y Yu, mientras miraban a sus amigos.

En ese momento entra Tsubasa, y mira a todos- ¿Qué les paso?- pregunta, al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

-Tsubasa, no sabia que regabas los arboles- dijo Yu, a modo de burlarse de él.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien estaba confundido.

-Chicos, dejen, no nos creería como lo sabemos- dijo Madoka, y suspira.

-¿Qué hicieron hoy?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba a todos.

-Solo digamos que aprendimos algo sobre el sistema digestivo- le contesta Kenta, quien junto con los demás, empieza a reír.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ginga: ¿Qué entramos donde?**

**Yo: ¬¬ dentro de Tsubasa**

**Ryuga: que trauma debió ser eso**

**Yo: bueno dejemos esto aquí, ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
